


Deux esprits

by malurette



Category: Les pionniers du Nouveau Monde (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Native American Character(s), One Shot, hope i'm note fudging your culture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Crie-dans-le-Vent voulait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, et pas comme lui dicterait son père... ou un 'Petit Homme' blanc.
Relationships: Crie/Louise





	Deux esprits

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Deux esprits  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Pionniers du Nouveau Monde  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crie-dans-le-Vent et Louise « Petit Homme »   
> **Genre :** chara study ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean-François Charles et d’Ersel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « It’s the way of my people/Traditions » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 8 et 9, _Crie-dans-le-vent_ et _Petit Homme_  
>  **Notes :** ok, je vais vous avouer que je connais très mal la culture cree et que je dois faire confiance aux travaux de recherche d’autrui là-dessus – j’espère ne pas commettre de grave bêtise et veux bien qu’on me corrige sinon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Crie-dans-le-vent n’a jamais fait les choses comme les autres filles de sa tribu. Quand les garçons de son âge ont commencé leur apprentissage, elle a voulu les suivre. Au lieu de rester au camp avec les femmes, elle s’habillait comme un garçon et s’entraînait à la chasse et à la guerre.   
Comme elle affirmait rêver de grandes chasses, le shaman de la tribu conseilla au chef Skakehanska de céder à ses caprices. Le phénomène était rare, encore plus chez une fille, mais Crie-dans-le-Vent était sans doute un être aux deux esprits et elle ferait sans doute de grandes choses. C’était une bénédiction pour la tribu, pas une malédiction pour son père !  
Crie-dans-le-Vent n’avait pourtant aucune envie de devenir shaman ni conseillère ni rien de spécial. Elle ne se sentait pas « deux » esprits, mais un seul… libre. Elle ne comptait pas se marier, ni à un homme ni à une femme. Juste chevaucher et chasser. Elle était encore trop jeune pour penser au-delà du présent. 

La honte vint lors de sa première chasse officielle. Crie-dans-le-Vent savait viser et tirer, mais manquait de la force des « vrais » garçons, et faisait preuve de trop d’impétuosité. Elle manqua son coup et vit le caribou se retourner contre elle. Comme c’était son initiation et pas une chasse ordinaire, les guerriers de la tribu ne devaient pas intervenir, surtout pas le chef… pas même son propre père, donc.   
Le caribou l’aurait tuée si un étranger ignorant de leurs coutumes ne l’avait abattu.   
Profondément humiliée, Crie-dans-le-Vent souhaita être morte à ce moment-là. Car l’existence qui l’attendait désormais était pire que toutes les autres qu’on aurait pu lui destiner.   
Elle avait échoué à prouver sa valeur à son clan, elle appartenait à un étranger qui ne comprenait rien à son peuple et à ses coutumes – qui ne comprenait rien à elle, en tant que Cree, en tant que guerrièr/e, en tant que personne – et qui allait jusqu’à lui faire l’affront de refuser d’assumer ses actes et la rendait à son père… la condamnant à rester une enfant toute sa vie. À moins que Skakehanska, exaspéré par cet échec mais décidant de l’effacer, décide de la marier à n’importe quel guerrier et la confine dans un rôle de femme et d’épouse qu’elle souhaitait tant rejeter. 

Quand on sauve une vie, on en devient responsable. Elle t’appartient, puisque sans toi elle n’existerait plus. Crie-dans-le-Vent aurait donc dû suivre cet homme blanc, et devenir sa femme ou son esclave, selon ses désirs. L’idée remplissait Crie-dans-le-Vent d’horreur, elle qui ne voulait appartenir à personne, encore moins à un étranger, mais peut-être que loin de sa tribu, elle ressentirait moins la honte d’avoir échoué sous leurs yeux. Ils pourraient la considérer comme morte et se souvenir d’elle.   
Mais Louise a refusé de la prendre, ni comme femme ni comme esclave, et Crie-dans-le-Vent se sent encore plus vexée d’être ainsi rejetée. Comme si elle n’avait absolument aucune valeur !

On n’insulte pas comme ça un guerrier cree, même quand le guerrier a commis une erreur. Puisque Crie-dans-le-Vent se voyait offrir une autre chance, elle en profiterait. Sa deuxième tentative fut fructueuse. Moins glorieuse qu’espéré en taille de gibier mais couronnée de succès cette fois. Sa première vraie prise, au lieu de la rapporter au village pour y être reconnue, c’est au Petit Homme Blanc qu’elle la laissa. Pour lui prouver à elle ce qu’elle valait. Qu’elle n’aurait pas eu besoin d’elle. Qu’elle pouvait très bien chasser toute seule. Pour racheter sa liberté de ses propres mains plutôt que se la voir offrir contre rien. Et peut-être un peu pour la remercier et la revoir. 

Elles sont quittes, maintenant, elles sont égales, Crie-dans-le-Vent et Petit Homme. Elles sont même amis-frères. Deux femmes qui sont des hommes et chassent sur les mêmes territoires, en harmonie.   
Et Crie-dans-le-Vent commence, pour la première fois, à penser à l’avenir et se demander… Peut-être, puisqu’elles sont tellement semblables, puisqu’elle est la seule à tellement l’estimer, si elle accepte de mieux connaître son peuple, alors, à la saison prochaine, finiront-elles par s’épouser ?


End file.
